Subversion Consortium Affiliates
Subversion Consortium Affiliates (shorthanded to S.C.A.) are a task force with the sole purpose of doing activities that typical agents of the Crown are not permitted to do, or tasks that are frowned upon by the higher echelon of Stormwind's Intelligence sector. Operating under a mysterious figure, the group was conceptualized by an unidentified ranger, who oversees the force's missions and ensures their success. The organization is composed of those who aren't afraid to deal in tasks that are beyond illegal in order to sway results a particular way; they're masters at staying hidden, and the entire organization is enveloped in a shroud of mystery. Members of the S.C.A. are motivated by their desire to provide assistance to the Crown, SI:7 and the Alliance – as well as the gold for their successes. While known by these organizations, the S.C.A. are independently and solely funded by anonymous sources. Jurisdiction While the S.C.A. does do activities that aren't lawful, the members of S.C.A. aren't free to do their own criminal work under the guise of the S.C.A. Each member, no matter how chaotic-leaning their character may be, is expected to have the utmost loyalty to the organization's rules. S.C.A. members have no authority over anyone in Stormwind, including the Stormwind Guard or SI:7. They are not agents of the Crown, and upon committing non-sanctioned, unlawful activities, they will be subject to lawful prosecution. Despite this, members of the S.C.A. are required to show respect to the upper echelon of Stormwind Intelligence, who keeps each members' identities shrouded in secret – only to be disclosed whenever SI:7's upper ranks and the consortium's leader see fit. Activities The S.C.A. carry out the more 'unsavory' acts of the law, and are keen manipulators. The activities they may be summoned to do are all very broad, such as: * 'Dealing' with nobles and citizens, such as breaking into their homes, blackmail, cause harm or disrupt their day-to-day life – with motive, of course. * Pinning organizations and groups for a crime, and manipulating a group's activities in order to provoke a purpose for one of the S.C.A.'s allies. * Kidnapping, ransom, torture and bribery. * Information brokering. While agents of the crown can’t take a guy into an alley and beat the shit out of him, members of the task force can. Intimidation as well, walking into a shop and breaking a few pots to get a message across, destroying goods or intercepting cargo. * Inciting riots, members of the task force could work their way into a group of people, inciting chaos and giving Agents of the Crown or the Stormwind Guard to a reason to enter the crowd and either grab a few ‘interesting’ individuals while also dispersing the crowd. * Assassination, members of the task force would be dispatched with the intent to bring down a wanted or ‘questionable’ individual. * Planting of evidence, members of S.C.A. could be used to plant evidence on both wanted criminals, nobles, or other targets. Once planted, they would leave an ‘anonymous’ tip at the Stormwind Guard Headquarters or SI:7, stating that they saw said target do something unlawful, and used a knife to do so, etc. These are only a few of the activities that the organization is available for; each member is well-versed in various aspects of the 'underground' parts of Azeroth – they're unafraid to commit crimes for the better good. Important Information Category:Organizations Category:Stormwind Organizations Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Alliance Organizations Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Espionage Organizations Category:Rogues Category:Hunters